El único miedo
by Clio Salome
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke era famoso por su frialdad e indiferencia, exninja renegado y asesino, todos creían que no le temia a nada… Y en gran medida tenían razón, pero no sabían que sólo una cosa aterraba al último Uchiha y estaba relacionada con Naruto. 2 Edad de Oro SasuNaru


¡Hola! Este pequeño one-shot forma parte de la Segunda Edad de Oro del SasuNaru :3  
y conmemora el cumpleaños del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente (aunque la temática no es esa)

Es algo sencillo, pero como advertencia pongo las palabras textuales de la amiga quien ya lo leyó: "Es lo más cursi que has escrito en tu vida"

Los personajes de la serie Naruto son propiedad de M. Kishimoto

…

El único miedo

La Godaime Hokage revisaba el importante documento que habían traído dos de sus ninjas

-¿Y cómo les fue esta vez?- preguntó, ambos shinobi eran altos, de piel clara y cabellos negros. Solo que uno tenía expresión de aburrimiento y el otro mantenía fruncido su ceño

-He de reconocer que Uchiha fue mejor compañía que Sai- respondió Shikamaru

-Pues no creo que haya sido por su interesante conversación- replicó la rubia a lo que el portador del sharingan bufó

-Se la pasó lanzándose miradas de odio con el Kazekage-

-¿Y eso es una mejoría porque...?- alentó a continuar

-Porque así Gaara no prestó atención cuando Kankuro empezó con su drama de Temari y yo. También ayuda que nadie, Sai, amenizara con sus comentarios de índole sexual y acosos a _Gaa-chan_ , por lo que nadie quedó atrapado en un ataúd de arena y necesitó una visita al hospital- finalizó

-Bien- aceptó la mandataria -la propuesta del Kazekage es muy buena, supongo que estaba de mejor humor. La próxima vez tal vez te mande con Naruto- sugirió

Un gruñido se oyó por toda la oficina

-¿Algún comentario Sasuke?-

-Hmp- respondió el aludido, aunque en su mirada demostraba que no le gustó esa idea

-Pueden retirarse- indicó

Ambos varones se inclinaron en una reverencia y se dirigían a la salida cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

-¡Tsunade-sama!- gritó la mujer

-¿Que ocurre, Shizune?-

-¡Es Naruto-kun, está en el hospital!- explicó alarmada

Antes de que alguien pudiera moverse, Sasuke salió corriendo de la oficina de la Hokage.

El hospital estaba casi vacío, pues en tiempos de paz no había muchos heridos; se dirigió a la zona de terapia intensiva y estaba a punto de traspasar las puertas cuando una fuerte pero femenina mano lo detuvo del hombro

-No puedes entrar- sentenció Tsunade -yo me haré cargo-

Cuando la médico se fue a atender a Naruto, el Uchiha se dejó caer en la banca que allí se encontraba, cerró sus ojos para ignorar todo a su alrededor

-Sasuke-kun- lo llamaron suavemente para hacerlo salir de sus cavilaciones, frente a él estaba Ino, con vendajes en sus brazos, acompañada de Kiba, que tenía algunos parches en su cara y cuello

-¿Ha habido noticias?- preguntó en Inuzuka

-No ¿dónde está Sakura?- preguntó por su compañera, pues ella fue como médico en aquella misión

El castaño y la rubia intercambiaron miradas preocupadas

-Sakura- inició la única mujer -está internada, se encuentra grave-

-¡¿Qué sucedió!?- exigió saber

-La misión fue un desastre- expresó Ino

-Se supone que se estaba formando un nuevo equipo de mercenarios -contó Kiba -y que estaban aterrorizando un poblado. Nosotros teníamos que detenerles pero evitar matarles para interrogarlos; sin embargo, ellos no dudaban en morir si se llevaban a alguno de nosotros al otro mundo. Shino casi quedó atrapado en una explosión. Cuando ya solo quedaban dos, intentaron usar a los niños como rehenes y Naruto se interpuso, así que lo atravesaron con una katana y se desplomó. Capturamos al resto del grupo y Sakura se apresuró a atender a Naruto pero...-se detuvo-

-Pero ella no pudo parar la hemorragia- continuó la rubia -yo la estaba ayudando pero esa herida era muy extraña, así que ordenó que volviéramos. Akamaru cargó a Naruto todo el viaje y Sakura iba a su lado, pues si dejaba de administrar chakra médico el sangrado iniciaba otra vez, de hecho se desmayó un par de veces por agotamiento-

Cuando terminó, Sasuke sintió un gran agradecimiento hacia la pelirrosa

-¿Todos están bien?- preguntó el Uchiha

-Si- habló Kiba -algunas heridas, la peor parte se la llevó Naruto- Sasuke asintió

Poco después Ino y Kiba se retiraron pues también debían descansar. A Sasuke le pesaban los parpados así que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos

-Sasuke, Sasuke- escuchó su nombre y poco a poco empezó a reaccionar. Frente a él estaba su antiguo maestro, Kakashi -¿qué hora es?- le preguntó desubicado

-Pasan de las siete- respondió el mayor

El azabache se sorprendió al saber que le había amanecido

-¿No ha salido la Hokage?- cuestionó

-Acabo de llegar pero no lo creo, te hubiera despertado -ambos se quedaron en silencio -toma- le extendió un vaso desechable con té, el Hatake tenía otro igual y se sentó al lado del Uchiha.

Después de unas cuantas horas más, Tsunade Senju salió por las puertas de terapia intensiva con una expresión de agotamiento

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó inmediatamente Sasuke

-Mal- respondió sinceramente –no puedo asegurar que Naruto vaya a sobrevivir-

El vaso que sostenía el Uchiha impactó en el suelo-

-Pero Naruto ha recibido heridas peores ¡yo le he causado heridas peores!- gritó

-Lo sé Sasuke, lo sé- su tono era conciliador -pero esa herida no es normal, tuve que sellarla para parar la hemorragia, además, está muy cerca del corazón-

-¿Y el zorro?- preguntó nuevamente -ese demonio siempre cura a Naruto ¿por qué ahora no?-

-No lo sé, pero no hay signos de curación. Tengo la teoría de que la espada estaba envenenada o tenía algún tipo de jutsu restrictivo, tomé unas muestras y lo que sea que este causando tanto daño lo encontraré- prometió

-Quiero verlo- sentenció

La rubia asintió -pasa, Shizune está esperándote-

La asistente de la Hokage lo guio hasta la habitación donde estaba el rubio, parecía estar dormido, pero el suero conectado a su brazo izquierdo y la máscara de oxígeno le recordaron la situación en la que estaba; un grueso vendaje cubría parte de su torso y hombro derecho.

-Naruto- dijo mientras se acercaba, teniendo la esperanza de que con eso reaccionará.

Le acaricio las mejillas, justo sobre las marcas -¡Tienes que despertar, idiota!- exigió

Después de unos minutos no pudo contenerse más, abrió uno de los ojos de Naruto y con su propia técnica ocular se introdujo en el interior del rubio.

Solo había estado ahí una vez, pero Naruto le dijo que el lugar era mucho más alegre, así que se extrañó de notar el sitio tan oscuro

-¡Zorro!- llamó al demonio

-Creí que tardarías mas Uchiha- respondió una voz en las penumbras -sigue caminando-

Sasuke siguió las instrucciones y un poco más adelante se encontró con el demonio de las nueve colas, estaba en pose de meditación y un extraño sello resplandecía en el suelo a su alrededor

-¿Por qué no curas a Naruto?- preguntó sin rodeos

-Porque no puedo. Seguramente la vieja Senju ya descubrió que la herida de mi contenedor no es normal, tienes que decirle que es veneno de Adelfa*-

-¿Veneno de Adelfa? nunca he oído de él-

-Es muy extraño y tóxico. Ahora lo estoy conteniendo con mi chakra, pues afecta los órganos principales con gran rapidez- explicó -si no tengo toda mi energía en esto, el veneno atacará directamente el corazón de Natito y morirá en cuestión de minutos-

Sasuke asintió

-¿Solo eso?-

-Necesito energía, dile a Tsunade que necesito que mantenga fluyendo el chakra de Naruto y un poco de tu sangre sería útil-

-¿Mi sangre?-

-Orochimaru te inmunizó contra gran cantidad de venenos, eso nos podría servir-

-De acuerdo, iré enseguida- dijo a modo de despedida

-Y Sasuke- lo detuvo el zorro -date prisa-

Apenas emergió del interior de Naruto fue a buscar a la Hokage para contarle las instrucciones del zorro

-Eso fue realmente útil- le dijo al azabache cuando terminó -¡Shizune!- llamó a su asistente -lleva a Sasuke y haz una transfusión de sangre a Naruto. Yo me encargo del antídoto-

Ambos morenos asintieron

-Hey, Sasuke- saludó Shikamaru llegando a donde el moreno de encontraba

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-El antídoto para el veneno, lo conoce mi familia. La Hokage pidió que le trajera los pergaminos-

-Shikamaru- habló la mandataria -organiza un grupo, necesito unos ingredientes-

-Yo voy- se ofreció el Uchiha

-Tú te quedas Sasuke ¡No interrumpas!- lo calló al ver que iba a protestar -el zorro tenía razón, la inmunidad de tu sangre está ayudando a Naruto, le serás más útil aquí-

-De acuerdo, me quedo-

-De prisa Nara, quiero que partan en una hora-

-Si Tsunade-sama-

Esa misma noche, el grupo volvió con los ingredientes faltantes y la Hokage se puso trabajar inmediatamente en el antídoto. Al medio día siguiente, la mandataria terminó

-¿Ya se lo administró?- pregunto el Uchiha cuando la rubia se encontró con él en el cuarto de Naruto

-No. El antídoto tiene que reposar diez días- explicó

-Es demasiado ¿no puede hacer nada más?-

-Ayudar a Naruto a resistir. Tú también cuídate, si te enfermas no tendremos forma de contrarresta el veneno-

Sasuke asintió

-Me dijo Sakura que la visitaste-

-Ella arriesgó su vida por salvar a Naruto. Es lo menos que podía hacer-

-Está muy preocupada, quería ayudar a preparar el antídoto pero sigue muy débil-

-Es una buena amiga- concordó el Uchiha

Tsunade sonrió complacida ante la afirmación del moreno

-Descansa- indicó antes de retirarse

-Dobe, despierta- pedía a un inconsciente Naruto mientras delineaba las marcas en su rostro. Estaba más pálido. Los cuatro días en el hospital ya estaban haciendo estragos en el atractivo Jinchuriki.

Había intentado hablar otra vez con Kurama pero no había podido ingresar a la mente del Uzumaki

-Te extraño- le confesaba todos los días en susurros, como si Naruto pudiera oírlo

-¿Sabes? Cuando despiertes te daré una paliza hasta dejarte inconsciente-

-Te prohibiré el ramen-

-La Hokage te mandará trabajo de escritorio-

-No habrá sexo-

-Si lo habrá, y no podrás caminar en una semana-

Esas frases las repetía a toda hora el Uchiha, como si con ellas alentara a Naruto a despertar.

Como de costumbre, Sasuke se disponía a pasar la noche con el Uzumaki. Se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la cama del paciente y sujetando su mano, pero los pitidos del monitor que mostraba su rito cardiaco lo despertó, rápidamente ingresaron Shizune y otras enfermeras a atender al rubio mientras que a él lo sacaron del cuarto.

Un par de horas después, Tsunade se sentó junto al portador del sharingan para darle las noticias

-¿Cómo está?- inquirió inmediatamente

-Bien, un poco del veneno se filtró y causó el ataque. Creo que el zorro se está debilitando también-

-¿Necesita más sangre?-

-No, le puse el antídoto-

-¡Pero faltan tres días para que esté listo!-

-No podíamos esperar, tengo esperanza de que funcione-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Doce horas- el moreno asintió -vete a casa-

-No-

-¡Uchiha, es una orden!-

-¡Me quedo!- aseveró

-Sasuke- habló en tono conciliador -no puedes hacer nada aquí, ve a descansar-

-Pero…- la mandataria interrumpió la queja

-No me obligues a llamar a Kakashi o a algún AMBU y noquearte. ¡A tú casa!- ordenó

-Volveré mañana- dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados y en una bola de humo desapareció;  
la rubia Hokage soltó un suspiro de cansancio, ella igual quería que todo esto terminara.

Sasuke regresó al hospital al día siguiente pasada la hora del almuerzo, no le diría a nadie que se había quedado dormido por el cansancio; cuando entró al cuarto del Uzumaki se sorprendió al notar que ya no llevaba la mascarilla de oxígeno, eso era buena señal.

Después de cenar en la cafetería del hospital, se acomodó en el pequeño sillón de la habitación y que le daba una perfecta vista del paciente; mientras contemplaba a Naruto se quedó dormido.

Se despertó a mitad de la noche para ir al baño, se debatía el ir por un poco de agua o té cuando observó desde la puerta del servicio unas orbes azules que lo seguían, por su estado se notaba que hacia rato que el dueño estaba despierto. Con lentitud se acercó al dueño de aquellos zafiros que le daba una mueca que no llegaba a sonrisa.

-Sasuke- murmuró con voz ronca cuando el azabache se colocó al lado de su cama, el aludido sonrió y le soltó un puñetazo directo a la mejilla izquierda del Uzumaki

-¿Qué te pasa bastardo?- chilló de dolor Naruto

-¡Llevo once días aquí, esperando que despiertes y no me hablas cuando al fin abres los ojos, idiota!

-Te ví tan cansando que preferí que durmieras-

-Escucha muy bien Naruto, porque no voy a repetirlo- su voz sonata tan fría que al rubio se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca -no me importa lo que me pase o lo que suceda al resto del mundo, pero la próxima vez que quieras hacerla de héroe y casi mueras, recuerda la paliza que te voy a dar ¿entendido?-

-Sasu- murmuró

El Uchiha abrazó a Naruto rodeando su cuello, pudiendo esconder su rostro en entre las hebras doradas, el rubio pasó su brazo derecho bajo la axila izquierda del azabache y corresponder a su gesto.

-Este mundo corrompido se puede ir al demonio, pero tú no Naruto. Eres mi luz y no me puedes dejar ¡prométemelo!-

-Te lo prometo Sasuke- por su tono de voz sabía que el azabache se estaba conteniendo -lo siento-

-Me encargaré que lo sientas idiota- amenazó, el Uzumaki no pudo más que sonreír -No deberías estar tan contento inútil- siseó el Uchiha de cara a Naruto, la sonrisa del rubio solo de agrandó.

Con fiereza, Sasuke se lanzó sobre Naruto para dejarlo recostado y cazar sus labios; felicidad, tranquilidad, esperanza, pasión y amor fueron algunas de las sensaciones que recorrieron a dos ninjas en medio del beso.

-¿Entonces ya está bien?- preguntó el antiguo sensei de Sasuke y Naruto

-Si. Las enfermeras escucharon sus gritos anoche-

-Esos dos nos cambian- dijo el hombre resignado

Hatake Kakashi y Senju Tsunade se dirigían a la habitación del Uzumaki, llamaron a la puerta pero como no recibieron respuesta decidieron entrar.

En la cama Naruto continuaba durmiendo, pero no estaba solo pues a su lado y sirviendo de almohada estaba Sasuke, que abrazaba de forma posesiva al Jinchuriki

-Dejémosles dormir- sugirió la Hokage

-Sobre todo porque hay fila para reprender a Naruto por su imprudencia-

-Sí, Sasuke dijo algo sobre regañar a _su dobe_ \- comentó divertida la mandataria

El Jounin rio

-¿Será muy temprano para una copa de sake?- dijo después

-Creo que nos lo merecemos- concordó la rubia -en mi oficina tengo unas botellas, además necesito tu ayuda

-¿La mía?- repitió

-Sí, dentro de tres días Naruto alegará que ya está curado y querrá irse de misión, Sasuke lo enfrentará, discutirán y finalmente vendrá conmigo a exigir acompañar a Naruto por tiempo indefinido. Será un dolor de cabeza reagrupar a los ninjas-

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?-

-Tú los cuidarás, Kakashi-

El Hatake soltó un suspiro resignado

-Ya son mayores y aun así tengo que cuidarlos- se lamentó

-Eres su maestro-

-A veces quisiera que hubieran aprendido otras cosas-

-Lo pervertido también te lo aprendieron a ti-

-¡Hokage!- reclamó

Tsunade rio.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage, se sentía tan bien esa tranquilidad después de varios días de angustia, pues ambos sabían que si Naruto no sobrevivía también perderían a Sasuke, ya que pese a su apariencia fría y distante, el moreno amaba a Naruto y su mayor, y posiblemente único, temor era estar sin él, ya que perdería lo que más amaba de nuevo y ninguna venganza serviría para aliviar su dolor; pero por ahora todo estaba en paz nuevamente y no tenían de que preocuparse.

Fin

Notas:

* **Adelfa (Nerium oleander)** : Considerada la planta más venenosa del mundo. Es tan potente, que incluso la miel creada a partir de su néctar puede matar a una persona. Es originaria del Mediterráneo, pero se encuentra en otras partes del mundo como China, Argentina, Estados Unidos, España y Australia; contiene varias toxinas que actúan sobre el corazón, las más poderosa es la oleandrina.

Espero les haya gustado y nadie muriera de diabetes

Gracias por leer ¿comentarios?

Publicidad: Si alguien lee Inocencia y amor, el miércoles hay nuevo capítulo *se va a seguir editando*

Nos vemos


End file.
